villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Clifford Blossom
Clifford "Cliff" Blossom is a major antagonist in the CW soap opera Riverdale. He serves as the main antagonist in the first season and a posthumous antagonist throughout the second and third seasons. He was the father of Jason and Cheryl Blossom and the spouse of Penelope Blossom. He was portrayed by Barclay Hope as an adult and Trevor Stines as a teenager. History At the beginning of the series, Jason was found mysteriously murdered, and the mystery was the overall arc of the first season. Clifford appeared genuinely upset and angry about his son's murder and even joined in on search parties for him. However, it was later revealed that Clifford was secretly a druglord who smuggled drugs with the trucks from his front business. He was grooming his son Jason to inherit the family business as well as the criminal business but when he found out, Jason rejected his father’s line of work and decided to run away and start a life with the mother of his unborn children. Fearing his son would expose his criminal business, Clifford hired a very hostile and violent member of the Southside Serpents, named Mustang to kidnap and torture Jason. Clifford arrived at the location where Jason was kept. Clifford took the endgame t ring from Jason and shot him in cold blood to keep his secret. Clifford framed FP Jones for the murder by blackmailing him into a confession otherwise his son Jughead would be murdered too. Jughead and Betty were then led to a bag by Kevin who's boyfriend and FP's ally who was also in the Serpents Joaquin tipped him off about. The bag contained Jason's jacket and after Betty found a hole in one of the pockets she found a USB drive in it and plugged it into Archie's laptop where she, Archie, Jughead, Kevin and Veronica all watched the video inside it whilst in Archie's garage showing the murder of Jason by Clifford. Betty called Cheryl and told her about what happened leading her to confront her father whilst he was eating his dinner, his wife Penelope was horrified to discover the truth as well, Betty's mother Alice after seeing the video took the flash drive to Sheriff Keller and the mayor. In order to avenge Jason, Penelope poisoned Clifford to death and staged it as suicide. After his supposed suicide Alice wrote an article about the truth so everybody could know the truth about Jason's death and said the Cliff took the coward's way out by killing himself to avoid the consequences. After this Penelope grew colder towards Cheryl and didn't care at all about her daughter's feelings or problems. This led Cheryl to attempt suicide to get away from her awful family and to be with Jason, however she was successfully rescued by Archie and the others. Clifford was also mentioned during Betty's speech at the town anniversary party saying that they all had to move on and take a fresh start and let go of the past. This inspired Cheryl to burn down her parents' mansion in order for her and her mother to get a fresh start much to the dismay of the latter. Trivia *Cliff was apparently one of the primary reasons why Hiram Lodge was arrested.This is most likely due to him tipping off the authorities, etc. Navigation Category:Mastermind Category:Psychopath Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Riverdale Villains Category:Greedy Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Murderer Category:Charismatic Category:Businessmen Category:Blackmailers Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Male Category:Power Hungry Category:Torturer Category:Extravagant Category:Egotist Category:Aristocrats Category:Arrogant Category:Crime Lord Category:Incriminators Category:Control Freaks Category:Wealthy Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Criminals Category:Neutral Evil Category:Non-Action Category:Parents Category:The Heavy Category:Posthumous Category:Spouses Category:Deceased Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Siblings